1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to doors, gates, and other closures, and particularly to a receptacle for a gate drop rod that provides an in-ground receptacle for a gate drop rod that is used to secure the center of a double gate when closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Double-hinged gates, i.e., two gate panels having opposite hinge posts and meeting at a common centerline when closed, are commonly installed across driveways and the like at many businesses, government installations, public parks and recreational areas, manufacturing plants, farms and ranches, and even some residences. Such gates will still swing through a significant arc even when closed and secured together at their common center, unless some means is provided to prevent this movement. This is generally accomplished by means of a “drop rod,” i.e., a vertical rod that passes through two or more retaining hasps attached to one of the gate panels to engage a receptacle in the ground. The second gate secures to the first gate, to prevent movement of both gate panels.
Oftentimes the receptacle provided for the drop rod is no more than an afterthought, and may be formed merely by driving the end of the drop rod into the ground to a depth of an inch or so. While this may be acceptable for a short term, such a makeshift anchor point is rapidly worn away and/or filled with debris, and must be reformed. In other instances, a length of metal pipe may be driven into the ground to serve as a receptacle for the drop rod. Again, such a receptacle may work acceptably for a relatively short period of time, but a short length of pipe of relatively narrow diameter is quick to fill with debris, thereby plugging the hole. Moreover, the installation of such a blind hole, i.e., having no drainage means, tends to trap water in the receptacle. This causes the lower end of the drop rod to rust away over a period of time. If sufficient water is present to fill the hole and that water freezes, it can be a major task to chip the frozen ice away in order to install the drop rod or remove an installed drop rod.
Japanese Patent No. 2007/198,063, published Aug. 9, 2007 shows a receptacle for a drop bar formed by an inner cylinder having a male threaded portion at its lower end that threads into the internally threaded lower portion of an outer cylinder so that the inner cylinder can be removed.
None of the above inventions or patents, taken singly or in combination, shows the present invention as claimed. Thus, a receptacle for a gate drop rod solving the aforementioned problems is desired.